A New Jersey Encounter
by SKBeliever
Summary: House/Grey's Anatomy Crossover. Just a chance meeting between two characters from the two shows. :D Chase and Meredith. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything and most especially anyone. **

**A/N: Just a ONE-SHOT. Had this on stock for quite a while now. Just a little chance meeting between Dr. Chase and Dr. Grey. Haha. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Let's see what's behind door number 1," House pushed the door with his cane and wobbled inside. "Oooh. Pretty lady."

"You're Dr. House?" the _pretty lady _asked.

"That depends," House shrugged. "What's wrong with you?"

"I bumped into someone, can't get rid of the pain here," she pointed towards her ankle.

"Have you ever considered it being broken?" House asked sarcastically.

"If it's broken then I wouldn't be able to have walked here, now have I?" she rolled her eyes.

"You a doctor or something?" House eyed his patient.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Then what's your plan?"

"X-ray," she answered. "It's probably just a sprain."

House started to fill up a form and handed it to her. "X-ray it is then!"

The door of the room bursts open and his 'team' walked in. House groaned and looked at them with an irritated look. "Haven't I taught you three musketeers to knock?"

"No, actually," Cameron shook her head.

Chase cleared his throat and his gaze wavered over to the woman sitting on the examination table. His eyes got wide which didn't go unnoticed by House.

"What?" House asked Chase.

"It's you!"

"You guys know each other?" House asked.

"He was that someone that bumped into me," the patient answered.

"I already apologized," Chase defended his self.

"Apparently not enough," House shook his head in mocking disappointment. He stood up and started to walk out the room. Chase followed him but House stopped him with his cane on his chest. "Since _that's _your doing. You'd better make sure she gets down to X-ray."

"But," Chase complained. "I already said I'm sorry!"

"What are you twelve!?" House rolled his eyes and motioned for Cameron and Foreman to follow him.

Chase sighed and turned around to face the woman he bumped into that early morning. "I guess I'm taking you to X-ray?"

"Just point me to it."

"House's orders," Chase shrugged and took the wheelchair next to the door. "I'll wheel you there."

"I can walk!"

"Look," Chase gave out a tired sigh. "I've got better things to do than wheel someone to the X-rays, okay? So would you please just get on the chair and let me take you down there!"

"What crawled up your ass?" she murmured as she took a seat on the chair and he started to push her towards wherever the radiology department was. "So where are you from?" she asked him as they waited for her turn on the X-ray machine.

"I work here," he answered. "Hence, I'm _from_ here."

"With _that_ accent?" she raised her eyebrow and looked at her.

"I'm from Australia, satisfied?"

She nodded.

"So where are you from?"

"Seattle," she replied.

"What do you do in Seattle?"

"Surgical intern," she replied.

"So you're a doctor," his voice came with a hint of surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"What are you doing here then?"

"Visiting a friend," she told him. She then extended her hand towards him. "I'm Meredith, by the way."

"Robert," he shook her hand. "But everyone calls me Chase."

* * *

"What happened with your little girlfriend?" House teased Chase the moment he entered the room.

"Sprain," Chase replied as he took a seat. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Did you at least get her number?" House asked.

Chase looked at him with disbelief.

"So you didn't?"

Chase brought out a piece of paper from his pocket and displayed it up in the air.

"Awww," House mocked. "My boy's all grown up now."

Foreman smirked, trying to hide his laughter. He watched as House quickly snatched the piece of paper from Chase's fingers and placed it inside his own pockets.

"Hey!" Chase complained.

"Solve the case and then I'll give you the paper, if I solve it before you, then the pretty girl's number's mine," House challenged him.

"She's from Seattle, anyway," Chase leaned back, giving House a glare. He knew he had no chance in hell to solve the case before House.

No way in hell.

-

**:D**


End file.
